Revived
by Blood-of-Innocence
Summary: Usagi suddenly shows up at Seiya's place in the dead of the night. She has a new destiny, a new path...a new love.
1. Default Chapter

Title : Revived

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : 

Category : Sailor Moon

Type : Alternate Reality

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 1

Rating : R

A/N : Yep……………another "R" rated fic……..

This is _totally_ an alternate pairing….please don't kill me, anyone……..It's a Seiya/Usagi matching…. grins I have decided that the Three Lights be mortal (without looking for their princess or whatever they were doing in the anime), and Usagi being just a regular girl without the power-thingy. However….Darien has cheated on her with a girl he met while studying at Harvard……………………..yeah, you know how it goes. And….Usagi did meet the Three Lights, as in the Stars series!!! Just cut out the fighting and all that…..

I've placed the Three Lights in England, given their rather "European" surname. So….some of the terms that I use would be Japanese, but mostly English.

Another thing: I have made Usagi VERY OOC, in the personage she seems to lack: grace, maturity, and all the like. Please don't kill me! I just like her that way.

Disclaimer : Luna made me do it, being Usagi's advisor, she's convinced that Usagi is WAY too good for Darien……….

Prologue

Seiya Lights knew something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Seiya? Is something wrong?" asked Taiki Lights, coming in with a tray of tea. They had come in that evening pretty late, since the recording had been long and strenuous. But what was it? What was it that was bothering him so much?

"Seiya, I don't think anything's wrong to worry about," said Yaten Lights, fiddling with the piano. "I mean…We've traveled all over the world, and settled here in Europe four years ago, and become a tremendous success. What's wrong?"

"It's…" Seiya made an impatient gesture. "I don't know…but I keep thinking that someone from our past will come."

"Our past? Who _is_ there to haunt us?"

"…" Seiya took a sip of his tea. True, he and his two friends were extremely successful in the entertainment world, but what was so nagging in his mind? It was as if someone was crying out to him for help, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

'But then…' he thought, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. 'My thoughts while I was in Japan…was focused only on her…' Lowering his head again, he shook it, trying to shake the memory of his mind. However, like all the other times, the vision of the young girl who made such an impression on her haunted his mind, taunting him of innocence and a purity that was a prized rarity in this world.

He, as with Taiki and Yaten, looked up when the sound of the doorbell resounded through the luxury suite. "Who could that be?" he wondered aloud, standing. Putting his cup on the table, he went through the hall to the front door. Opening it, he said, "May I…" His voice trailed off when he caught sight of the late-night visitor.

"Seiya-san…" A silver-haired woman collapsed in his arms, leaving him bewildered as he lifted her into his arms and drew her into the suite.

"Seiya, who is it?" asked Yaten, coming down the hall, with Taiki close behind. He stopped when he saw the girl in Seiya's arms. "Who…?"

Taiki merely raised his eyebrows.

"I'm putting her into my room," Seiya said, and swept past them before they could comment on his rather unconventional visitor. He said as he went down the hall, "Bring cold water and a cloth, Taiki."

"All right."

Placing the girl gently on the bed, Seiya pulled the comforter over her and covered her, wondering who could this girl be. She certainly couldn't be a fan of his; he had seen enough of what he wanted to see of his female audience. In addition, she spoke in Japanese, meaning that she knew him during his brief stay at Tokyo.

"Seiya, here's the cloth that you wanted," said Taiki, coming in, carrying a basin full of water and a white cloth hanging over his arm. Placing it on the dresser, he held the cloth out for Seiya. The star took it, and dipped it into the water, squeezing out the excess liquid and placing it on the girl's forehead. He sat down on the edge of the bed, propped up on one arm, watching her silently as she slept.

"Eh….Seiya, did you…?" Yaten asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yaten, did I meet any girls in particular while we were in Japan?" asked Seiya, watching the girl carefully. Somehow, she looked familiar.

"Uh-huh. There was that group of girls who were half enamored and half suspicious of you, you met the leading model in Tokyo, you met the female pop leader in Tokyo…oh, yeah. While we were at school, you met a girl. Usagi Tsukino."

The pieces fell into place when Yaten said that name. Usagi Tsukino. She was a meer fifteen-year-old girl when he had first seen her. They had become friends, but he had felt feelings that were completely unknown to him. Warmth when being together. Loneliness and loss when being apart. Contentment when talking to each other. Anger when seeing her with other men. What were these feelings?

"Seiya? D'you know just who this girl is?" asked Yaten, sitting on the bed, beside him.

"Yes," said Seiya. "She is Usagi Tsukino, the girl you spoke of."

"Eh?! But she doesn't look like _that_!" said Yaten, peering closely at the sleeping figure. She had silver hair and long lashes curling over pale cheeks and soft lips. A long, slender neck characterized her frail personality as with the slim shoulders of an extreme femininity. The Usagi Tsukino he knew was a ditzy blond, all in love with her boyfriend and acting as if they were newlyweds. That façade was completely reversed during the brief times he had seen her, serious and weary of a burden upon her shoulders. Usagi had been a paradox herself, even an oddity.

But the subtle elegance in this girl's features were no way of a young girl. It was the quality of a woman, a woman of fluid grace and frailty. Again, _this_ woman was a paradox herself. Graceful but frail, beautiful but fragile. Not a pretty combination when the same woman collapses.

But the main question was, why was she here?

Chapter 1: A New Path

Seiya was still watching the girl as she stirred, disturbed by the streaming sunlight in the windows that cast a glow across the large bed. She had slept deeply in the night, not waking once. It was relaxing to see her sleeping, but anxiety rose when he realized the circumstances of this situation. What had happened? Why was she here? What happened to make her collapse? Why did she dye her hair? What did she plan to do from here?

The girl's eyes fluttered open, and crystal blue eyes sleepily blinked. She sat up, her eyes adjusting to the bright light.

"Good morning." She froze, possibly because of the man's voice suddenly sounded from right next to her. She turned to see a darkly handsome man sitting there, looking at her with calm gray eyes. "Seiya-san…"

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said in English. She asked, "What happened?" She looked around. "This certainly doesn't look like my hotel room…"

"It isn't. You're at my place."

"Really…?" She blinked, and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Seiya, for intruding."

"It's not a problem." What he really wanted to know, Seiya reflected, just what happened in the four years that they were apart. "When did you arrive in England?"

"Just…yesterday."

"From…?" Seiya's eyes were faintly quizzical. They blinked when he saw Usagi's eyes fill with tears again. "The…United States," she whispered.

"Aaah…I see." He watched her carefully. If he was correct, then Usagi arrived at the United States, clearly eager to see her love, only to be shattered by a scene. Did her boyfriend cheat on her? The thought of anyone purposely hurting Usagi had his hands clenched into fists, whitening the knuckles with their lean strength. If anyone even _dared_ hurting Usagi, then they had to answer to him.

"Seiya…?" Usagi was confused. Why did Seiya suddenly look furious about something?

"? Nothing." He stood up. "I'll get your breakfast while you change. There was a bag with you when you came here, so why don't you change into that. Oh, yes. The cook this morning is Yaten, so eat at your own risk," he said, smiling wickedly at her as he exited the room.

Usagi stared after him, marveling at his ability to lighten the tension when needed. She looked down at her clothes and winced. They were rumpled from the flight and from sleeping in them. Picking up her bag, she went into the bathroom to dress and fix herself up.

When she came out, she felt a little better with a change of clothes and some sense of cleansiness. She was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck that clearly defined her curves and a white skirt. She balanced on heeled sandals and brushed her newly-dyed hair, which she did before her flight to England, eager to rid herself of the appearance with which she loved her first love with all her heart. She was a different person now, in a different world. And she met a man she had truly liked since she meet him. Things were looking up.

Tentatively going out into the hall, Usagi walked down the corridor, her heels gently clicking on the marble floors. She heard the clatter of pots and pans and male laughter, and headed for that route.

When she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, she couldn't believe her eyes.

The three men were covered with flour, with Yaten brandishing pots and pans and chasing after the other two, shouting insults and receiving them in return. The kitchen was in a completely chaotic state: flour smeared all over the counter, floury handprints on the cabinet doors, broken eggs oozing out on the floor, butter melting on a plate. A sack of white sugar lay on its front, spilling out onto the floor, and a gallon of milk sat souring on the counter next to the sink. Three kinds of jams were haphazardly mixed together, along with a jar of peanut butter sitting with the top off. She asked, "Um…what is going on?"

The three men stopped guiltily in their spontaneous chase. "I'm sorry, Usagi," said Seiya, instantly contrite. "I did mean to deliver you breakfast, but apparently Yaten was…playing with the ingredients," he said.

"Ah…I see." Usagi was instantly grateful for her painstaking work on her English during her junior year of high school. Walking into the mess, she asked, "What were you trying to make?"

"Pancakes," the light-haired man said. "But I can't figure out just _what_ goes into pancakes. I mean, all the ingredients of a cake goes into a pancake, right?"

"Um…no." Taking out a clean bowl, Usagi found measuring cups and began to measure up flour. "If you three could clean the mess…I'll cook breakfast."

Much to her amusement, the three men complied with an enthusiasm that she had never seen in a man. It was clear that the men did not have a square meal for a long time. Hiding a smile while measuring milk, Usagi silently thanked her mother for teaching all those recipes.

The kitchen was sparkling clean and the table was set as steaming pancakes, buttery scrambled eggs mixed with ham and chedder cheese with a dash of green and red peppers, crisp bacon and freshly baked biscuits landed on the table. Batches of blueberry muffins and cinnamon rolls, generously frosted, were cooling on the wire rack. Finding a bottle of pancake syrup and a stick of butter on a butter tub, Usagi placed them on the table, along with cups of a drink of blended oranges and a hint of lime. She looked out of the kitchen to see the men working, and unexpectedly smiled. She felt utterly domestic, and…content. She was surprised with herself. She wasn't really a housewife-type of person, but here she was, cooking while the men worked. She felt…strangely alive.

Shaking her head to ward off the honeyed sentiments, she got out a basket and placed a clean washcloth in it, and piled the muffins. Going around the counter and through the open doorway, which led to the dining room, and placing the basket on the table, she went back and got out a plate, placing the cinnamon rolls in a decorative design. Placing the plate on the table, she took off her apron, and called, "Breakfast is ready!"

Yaten looked up with eager and alert pale blue eyes. "Do you smell that?" he asked excitedly of the other two. "Cinnamon rolls!"

Taiki laughed and took off his glasses. "Why don't we head into the kitchen before Yaten explodes in happiness," he suggested.

"Good idea." The three men trouped to the dining room. Usagi looked up and smiled. "Breakfast is served," she said, and revealed the food. The four sat down to eat, and served themselves.

"Wow…where did you learn how to cook like this, Usagi?" asked Yaten through a mouth full of cinnamon roll.

Usagi laughed. "At first I hated to cook, since I was so terrible. But a few years ago I decided learn from my mother, since she was the best cook that I knew. She taught me all she knew about cooking."

"She wasn't kidding," Yaten mumbled as he popped a buttered biscuit in his mouth.

The three men sat back after a satisfying meal, sighing in contentment. They hadn't had a good, homemade meal as long as they could remember. Yaten said, "When are you returning to Japan?"

Usagi was silent as she gathered up the plates. Stopping, she said, "I don't know. I may just stay here in Europe and find work here."

The three men looked at her, puzzled at her answer. Why would she stay in Europe when she had family and friends back at home? As if reading their minds, she said, "I've lost contact with them since I moved out on my own two years ago. I don't think returning to an emtpy apartment in Tokyo is appealing anymore." Picking up the plates, she said, "I'll do the dishes," and scampered through the doorway.

Seiya stood up and began carrying plates. Yaten said, "Wait, Seiya. Are you thinking…what I think you're thinking?"

Seiya nodded.

"Why? It is obvious that she has suffered a traumatic experience…"

"I feel like if I leave her alone on the street In Europe, she will be broken beyond repair. I cannot leave her like that. I'll offer her a place here with us so that she could work with us if she wishes." With that said, Seiya went through the doorway to help Usagi with the dishes.

Yaten looked at Taiki. "Don't you think that there's something not right here?" he asked the older man.

Taiki just shrugged and sipped his drink.

When Usagi heard Seiya's proposal, she was shocked speechless. She just stared at him in disbelief. "What?!"

"You can stay with us, and possibly enter the workplace with us, if you'd like." The singer went over to the piano and with one hand, played the melody of a classic.

"That's Debussy's 'Clair de Lune,'" said Usagi. Seiya nodded, and played another. "Isn't that Robert Schumann's 'Valse Noble' from 'Carnaval?'" she asked.

"You know your composers well," observed Seiya. He was aware of Yaten and Taiki standing in the doorway, attentively listening.

Standing, Usagi went over to the piano and sat at the bench. "Yes…I play piano, myself," she admitted. Placing her hands on the keys, she started to play.

The mourning strains of Beethovan's 'Moonlight Sonata' filled the room, drifting throughout the suite, hyponotizing every living being. Emotion made the impact of the piece even more powerful, its profound sadness magnified. There was nothing that could describe it. Deeply emotional, the piece elicited sorrow from the audience who heard it. Yaten and Taiki both had tears in their eyes from the melancholy of the piece.

Seiya clapped as she finished. "Can you play anything other than that?"

"Yes," she said. Thinking for a moment, she began to play another piece. This time, it was Mozart's lively "Rondo a la Turk." She played with a birdlike grace, of a lightheartedness difficult to find in the talent world. Here was a prodigy, and the world didn't know it!

Seiya looked at her while she was playing. 'Perhaps…' he thought, and said, "Usagi, have you ever thought to becoming professional?"

She looked surprised. "No," she said. "I didn't have the heart, thinking that I would fail miserably."

He looked at her, considering something. He said, "Do you think that you could play in a concert?" He could feel the weight of Yaten's and Taiki's gazes on him.

"Yes…" she said slowly. She looked at him through blue eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Play at my next concert." Seiya looked at Usagi. "You can become a concert pianist through giving concerts with various bands."

Usagi hesitated, then said firmly, "I'll do it." Standing, she said, "It's nearly lunchtime. Does anyone have any preferences?" She looked over at Taiki and Yaten. "Taiki? Yaten? Any suggestions?"

"Can you make soup?" asked Yaten.

Usagi smiled. "Soup it is," she said, and then bowed to Seiya. "Thank you, Seiya."

"For what?" He actually looked surprised.

"For everything." Leaving him to contemplate about what she said, she walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. She got out the ingredients for making noodles. If they wanted soup, then she would make her special homemade chicken noodle soup. Pouring water into a big pot, she placed the chicken into the pot to boil, then started on the noodles.

Watching her through the doorway, Seiya said, "I know what I'm doing, Taiki."

The older man didn't even blink. "You care about her," he said.

"Yes."

"In that kind of way?"

Seiya shrugged, still watching Usagi. "I don't know. I'll just have to see."

"Be careful," cautioned the other man. "Women could be your downfall, Seiya. You have to watch out."

"Advice taken. Now, shouldn't we continue on the songmaking?" He stood up and went to his study. Looking at Seiya's back for a moment, Taiki could do nothing but smile and shake his head. Seiya didn't know it, but he had already fallen.

A/N : …………………………………………………………….

So. Whaddya think of it?

Likey……..push the review button, please.

Not likey…….push the review button, please.

Don't care……..just push the darned review button, please.

I'll evaluate from reviews whether or not I should continue the fic. Otherwise than that, I should be off. It's three in the morning and I'm NOT awake.

See ya!

Oh, yeah……if anyone's interested, here's some of my other fics…..

"Hazed Passions"—a story between a dark Daisuke and Riku. Daisuke's a hitokiri, and Riku's the daughter of a wealthy poltician. From the anime D.N. Angel

"Hope Is Always There"—a story of a sweet, sad first love between an ill girl and a dedicated medical intern. From the manga Alice 19th.


	2. Success

Title : Revived

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : 

Category : Sailor Moon

Type : Alternate Reality

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 2

Rating : R

A/N: yawns Geez….but I am just so _tired_………………

Can anyone share the woes of junior year in high school, I wonder? raises hand _Moi, bien sûr! Je croie que je suis le plus fatiguée que les élèves dans l'États-Unis ! _

groans I can't believe that I'm rattling off French.......................

Anyway! To the chapter!

Disclaimer: …………………………….Zoloff made me do it. (Not. I do not take any kind of medicine of that kind. It was a joke.)

Last Time….

_The older man didn't even blink. "You care about her," he said._

_"Yes."_

_"In that kind of way?"_

_Seiya shrugged, still watching Usagi. "I don't know. I'll just have to see."_

_"Be careful," cautioned the other man. "Women could be your downfall, Seiya. You have to watch out."_

_"Advice taken. Now, shouldn't we continue on the songmaking?" He stood up and went to his study. Looking at Seiya's back for a moment, Taiki could do nothing but smile and shake his head. Seiya didn't know it, but he had already fallen._

Chapter 2: Success

Seiya stood by the window, observing the peaceful gardens that lay just beyond the window of his study. Taiki was proofreading their work, while Yaten read his book of leisure, a recent study of wildlife in Brazil and how it was becoming a popular resort.

All three men looked up when they heard a soft knock. "Come in," said Seiya.

Usagi opened the door. She was carrying a tray laden with a pot of coffee, cups, and a plate of delicate crab sandwiches and warm cookies. She smiled. "I thought you all would like a break from work and have a bite to eat."

"We would. Thank you, Usagi," said Taiki, lowering the lyrics and taking off his glasses. Usagi smiled again, and poured coffee and offered a cup to Yaten, who took it without lifting his eyes from his book.

" 'Wildlife Untouched by Brazilian Resorts,' " read Usagi from the book. She asked, "You like reading about wildlife, Yaten?"

The male's "Mm-hm" proved her question. Usagi blinked, then picked up the empty tray. "I'll come back to pick up the empty dishes," she said, and turned to leave.

"Wait." She stopped and turned around to look at Seiya. He said, "Taiki, Yaten, and I have a problem with our song. Could you help us?"

"All right," she said, "But I don't think that I could do much help." Sitting down, she received the sheaf of papers from Taiki, and skimmed the melody and the lyrics. Humming the melody herself, she began to sing:

_Always searching for you_

_I've come through so many things_

_I am so weary of this journey_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Do you?_

_Overcoming the moon, the stars, the sun_

_I feel that you are near me_

_For one last day_

_For one last hour_

_For one last minute_

_We could spend with each other_

_I know that you can't hear me_

_I know that you can't see me_

_I know that you can't help me_

_I understand that you have moved on_

_Forgot that we ever loved_

_Remembered me only as a memory_

_Yet…I can't forget you_

_I remember that we loved_

_I remember that we were not a memory_

_I will not forget you_

_Because my love for you is all I have_

_I know you can't hear me_

_I know that you can't see me_

_I know that you can't help me_

_Perhaps I will love again  
And think of you as a thing of past_

_Remembering our sweet love together_

_Will not be all that I have_

_I will get over this_

_I will survive_

_I will remember and not forget_

_I will love_

_I will_

"Your singing…is beautiful, Usagi," said Taiki, surveying her with calm dark eyes. He saw that she had musical talent, much more than she herself realized. That same talent was lying dormant within her until she sang. Now he saw what Seiya had seen in the girl when she played the piano a few weeks earlier.

"Usagi, do you think that you can sing that song again?" asked Seiya. Usagi nodded, and sang it again, only with Seiya joining in at the lyrics and Taiki joining at the second verse. Yaten followed near the end of the song, amazed by how harmonious the song sounded with Usagi's voice. He said when everyone had finished, "Why don't we include Usagi in our upcoming concert?"

"Good idea, Yaten," murmured Taiki. He looked over at Usagi. "Usagi? Do you feel up to it?"

Usagi smiled and nodded. She looked over at Seiya. "Is it all right?" she asked.

In response, Seiya walked over to his desk and brought out a thick packet. "You have a lot of memorizing to do, Usagi," he said, and handed the packet over.

Usagi's joining into the group was a tremendous success. She proved to be adept to memorizing the songs in a short period of time, including coming up with songs and providing a feminine view that the men lacked. She also organized what themes they would see in, such as clothes and scenes on stage. It proved to be very interesting, and she drew closer to the three men, especially Seiya. The more she got to know them, the more comfortable she felt running around the suite. The kitchen, however, became her domain, and she was reputed to have chased Yaten out because he tried to help her, only to become a nuisance.

With Taiki Usagi maintained a pleasant friendship, if not reserved. Taiki seemed content to keep it that way, remaining elusive as always. He was an interesting character, complex under a smooth façade. But after a few weeks, Usagi knew better than believing what was the mask. Underneath that personality was a kind, vibrant man who cared about his two companions deeply.

Yaten and Usagi's relationship was that of a sibling relationship. They had their moments, battling it out, but they also had amusing moments. Yaten loved his camera, and he often took pictures of Usagi, telling her that the camera loved her. She was his special subject.

It was Seiya that Usagi had a different relationship with. Working together, they grew closer and also very shy towards each other in expressing their feelings of happiness or frustration. It was clear that Usagi was developing feelings for the lead singer, if not very slowly. She had yet to repair her heart over the betrayal of her first love. Seiya had yet to overcome the walls of his heart. Both were to be seen talking with each, lounging in contentment under the shade to converse.

The first concert with Usagi was to be in a few days, and the four were scrambling, rehearsing and getting ready. Seiya and the other two met with their manager, who was perplexed to his client's sudden addition of another person in the all-male band. His fears were assuaged when he heard a rehearsal, and reassured them of success.

It seemed that the public world also heard word of this piece of news. Tickets to the concerts were quickly being depleted, with people hearing of the addition of "Starlight," Usagi's nickname, to the Three Lights. They were eager to see this stranger sing with the popular band known all over the world.

Usagi nervously clenched her fingers, taking deep breaths to calm her speeding heart. Her makeup was already applied, and her dress already worn. It was a silver tank top and skirt, with heeled sandals glittering silver at her feet. Her silver hair was hanging down until her knees, held back with glittering barrettes. Indeed, she lived up to her nickname.

She tried hard not to bite her lip, with gloss already applied. To calm herself, she tried singing mentally the songs that they were going to sing. No such luck.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she said, standing up. The door opened to reveal Seiya in black. Following the coordinator's advice, Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki wore a color that contrasted to Usagi, and it proved to be helpful. As the theme was winter and loss of first love, it was suitable.

"Do you feel confident?" he asked.

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" she asked, looking up at him.

"The truth."

"I'm about to explode from being nervous."

He laughed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." He offered an arm out, and she took it. "Just relax and let the music fill you," he said as they went out. "You'll relax then."

"Konnichiwa, Darien-san," greeted Aino Mina as she and her friends gathered in the greeting hall that housed the Three Light's Concert.

"Konnichiwa, Mina." Bringing his companion forward, he said, "Sayuri, this is Mina, a friend of mine."

"Hajimemashite, Mina-san," said the girl.

"Hajimemashite." Mina couldn't keep the surprise from creeping into her blue eyes. Where was Usagi?

"Mina-chan," said Kino Lita. "The concert's about to start." She, too, stopped when she saw the girl on Darien's arm.

"Do you think Usagi-san knows?" murmured Kaioh Michiru to Tenoh Haruka.

"I don't think so," she murmured back. She watched Darien as he whispered something to his companion, and she laughed.

"I am _so_ going to kill him," said Hino Raye through clenched teeth. "How _dare_ he show up with another onna?"

"Raye-chan, we have to go in," said Mizuno Ami. She didn't seem to notice Darien and his new-found companion. The fiery miko turned and walked into the auditorium, pointedly stepping on Darien's shoe with her heel as she swept by. She joined the other seven as they went inside.

Darien barely had time to recover from the injury on his foot when Sayuri said, "Darien, it's time to go in."

"Hai." He followed her and took a seat near the front, near the seven girls who was Usagi's friends.

Usagi. He had wondered why she didn't visit him while he was in America. After two years of waiting, he gave up, vowing never to wait for her. Instead, he had met a classmate who ended up being his partner in an internship at a nearby hospital. They had been friendly with each other, and had gone out a few weeks after that.

Sayuri was small, smart, fun, and sweet. He thought that he had found the ideal girl in her. When he asked her to become his girlfriend, she had agreed, thrilling him. She proved just as willing when they spent their first night together. After that, they ended up living with each other, and agreed to get married.

Sayuri was everything he wanted…to his head. However, to his heart, it was a different story. It didn't seem to listen to him. Whenever he saw anything that reminded him of Usagi, something tugged in his heart, making him confused and angry that he would think of her.

He shook his head. Now was not the time. Coming back to reality, he turned back to the stage, where three men were coming out of the backstage.

The man with black hair, Seiya, clearly the lead singer, when up to the center microphone and said, "Welcome, everyone, to our special concert this evening. I am pleased and honored to have you all here just for this announcement."

A light-haired man,Yaten, stepped up. "She is someone whom we think that the public would like. She is a newly-scouted singer who joined our group and collaborated with the song-making process."

A third man with brown hair, Taiki, stepped up, taking the one of the two remaining microphones. "She is a gifted pianist and singer; we hope that you will enjoy tonight's performance." He turned and the spotlight shifted to the figure behind the grand piano. The lead singer's voice came out from the darkness. "Tonight, 'Starlight' will play Jean-Claude Debussy's famed 'Clair de Lune.' "

The woman, clad in silver, played the piece with an emotion uncharacteristic of a professional pianist. It was as if she was one with her music, that her soul was playing this music. All in all, the audience was enraptured by her performance and her face as she looked up to speak into the microphone for the audience.

"Hello and welcome. I am called 'Starlight,' and I will be joining the Three Lights in their albums and their concerts. I am honored to become part of this wondrous group, and I hope that you will be happy with my music." She stood up and walked to the front of the stage to take the microphone next to the black-haired man.

As the beginning seconds of the music came on air, she hummed the melody into the microphone, and began to sing:

_Walking along hand in hand in the snow-covered street_

_Laughing and talking about things trivial to what would happen_

_I thought that I would have forever with you_

_As life seemed to full and fair to the two of us_

_Just as suddenly you were gone from me_

_And I had to face the snow-covered street alone_

_Armed with the memories of what we had_

_And what could we could have had_

_Why…why did you leave me?_

_Why did you kill me?_

_Why did you destroy me?_

_I can't deal with the pain anymore_

_I can't love anyone anymore_

_I can't trust anyone anymore_

_Because I'm afraid…_

_Running down the snow-covered street_

_The tears turning into ice on my cold cheeks_

_I wondered why did you leave me_

_For the other girl to walk down the snow-covered street with you_

_Seeing you walking along hand in hand in the snow-covered street_

_I would suddenly remember of us walking down the same street_

_Laughing and talking about things trivial to what would happen_

_Impervious to the outside world_

_Why…why did you leave me?_

_Why did you kill me?_

_Why did you destroy me?_

_I can't deal with the pain anymore_

_I can't love anyone anymore_

_I can't trust anyone anymore_

_Because I'm afraid…_

_Afraid of being hurt like you did you me_

_They say that second love is always best_

_But for me, that isn't right at all_

_Since I have to live with the pain_

_I will always remember the times we walked down the ice-covered street_

_Laughing and talking about things trivial to what what would happen_

_I will forget the love that we shared_

_And live in eternal snow…_

As Usagi's voice trailed off, Seiya picked up from where she stopped. He was soon joined by Yaten and Taiki:

_Walking along hand in hand in the snow-covered street_

_Laughing and talking about things trivial to what would happen_

_I thought that I would have forever with you_

_As life seemed to full and fair to the two of us_

_Suddenly you were gone from me_

_Distant and unable to give the warmth that we both craved_

_I felt the pain cutting through my heart_

_As I fell to the ground with the realization of your feelings_

_Why…why did you leave me?_

_Why did you kill me?_

_Why did you destroy me?_

_I can't deal with the pain anymore_

_I can't love anyone anymore_

_I can't trust anyone anymore_

_Because I'm afraid…_

_Walking down the snow-covered street alone_

_I discovered spring again_

_I wondered why I did not see her before_

_The bringer of light and spring_

_Why…why did you leave me?_

_Why did you kill me?_

_Why did you destroy me?_

_I can't deal with the pain anymore_

_I can't love anyone anymore_

_I can't trust anyone anymore_

_Because I'm afraid…_

_I found love again in the snow-covered street_

_Walking hand in hand with my new "her"_

_I suddenly remember the pain I felt_

_And I didn't want to think of it any more_

_Why…why did you leave me?_

_Why did you kill me?_

_Why did you destroy me?_

_I can't deal with the pain anymore_

_I can't love anyone anymore_

_I can't trust anyone anymore_

_Because I'm afraid…_

_When I saw you down that snow-covered street_

_Alone and cold_

_I felt that pain again that I felt before_

_But it was a different kind of pain_

_Regret I felt for leaving you alone and cold_

_In the snow-covered street that we used to always walk through_

_But I do not want to say "Sorry"because I had found love again_

_A love that I do not intend to lose_

The song of the loss of first love and two diverging paths brought tears to many eyes. Many could relate to the sad song, and also be hopeful for the possibility of another love. The audience cheered as the group finished, whistling appreciately when Starlight and Seiya were left on the stage. They sang a number of songs together, mostly about hopeful second love and remembering first love. They were later rejoined by the other two men and they all sang.

When the singers moved off stage, immense applause followed them to backstage, where they all quickly dressed and refreshed themselves for the reception. Usagi came out wearing a white dress with a form-fitting bodice, held up by thin straps, and a skirt that came up to her knees. Her feet were shod with white heels and her hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Usagi," said Seiya as she emerged from her dressing room. The three were dressed, fit to kill in black suits and starched white shirts. Smiling at them, Usagi went with them to the reception hall.

As soon as they arrived, they were thronged with shouting reporters who held microphones to catch their answers.

"Seiya, do you plan to sing with Starlight in the future or will she become independent and go on her own?"

"Yaten! Is it true that you plan to submit photos of Starlight to magazines for modeling?"

"Taiki! Do you plan on going to Oxford as you had alluded to at an earlier interview?"

"Starlight! Do you think that your career has had a fairly good headstart for someone with your skill?"

Seiya spoke over the babble of the press. "We, as the Three Lights, will be changing our band's name. There will be opportunities to ask questions in our press conference this coming Saturday. We anticipate that you all will be there!" Drawing Usagi from the crowd, he waited until the reporters went away to badger other people.

Usagi let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the media had gone away. "Is this what you have to put up with ever single time you go out or give a concert?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Yaten as he looked around. When he spotted a group a people, along with a couple off on the side, he said, "Eh…Usagi, do you see what I see?"

"Yes," she said quietly. She watched as her former love brought drinks for his companion. Turning away, she smiled at Seiya. "So, who are we supposed to meet tonight?"

"Our manager, but I think he's a bit busy." Seiya indicated the excited agent as he was surrounded by reporters. Steering her away from the reporters, he said, "I think he's enjoying it."

"Yes, I think he does," said Usagi. She was unaware of where they were going until someone hailed them. "Seiya!"

Seiya stopped and turned to see a blond-haired, blue-eyed man coming over. "Carter!" The two men warmly shook hands, and Seiya turned to introduce him to Usagi. "Usagi, this is a friend from America that I've told you about. Carter, this is Usagi Tsukino."

"So, this is the great beauty Yaten had been yakking away about a few days ago," said the American, scrutinizing Usagi with alert blue eyes. Then he nodded and smiled. "That's a fine catch you made, my friend," he said to Seiya, who replied, "Shut up, Carter."

"What finesse, Seiya! I'm quite insulted." The two men battled it out as Usagi responded to Carter's questions and laughing with them. She wasn't aware of eyes on her as she conversed with Carter and Seiya.

'She looks familiar,' thought Darien as he observed the new member who sang with the Three Lights earlier. Whenever she made a certain gesture to prove her point, whenever she tipped her head back and laughed, whenever she smiled, whenever her eyes sparkled, he could swear that he knew from somewhere. Where? Why did she seem so familiar?

"Usagi!!" The name had him whipping his head towards the voice. One of the singers, Yaten, came walking up to the silver-haired girl. "I have a request for you to sing…a love song with Seiya."

"What?"

"How about you, Seiya? Feel up to it?" asked Yaten, getting out his camera.

The other man shrugged, and looked at the girl. "Well, Usagi?"

"All right." She smiled at him. "After all, I think that all of us will get depressed if we just sing of lost love."

Seiya agreed with a nod, and, "Yaten, get the crowd back into the concert and announce what we're going to do. Meanwhile, Usagi and I will come up with an impromptu concert."

"Deal." As the light-haired singer went off, Seiya took hold of his female companion's wrist and led her away towards the backstage, already preparing their program.

'Usagi….?!' Darien thought as he stared after the two. 'That girl…was Usagi?!'

"Darien?" Sayuri turned to see him staring after the starred couple. Looking at him for a moment, she said, "Darien?"

"Hai?" Darien turned to see Sayuri looking at him, and smiled. "It looks like we have a concert again."

"Honto ni?" She looked around to see the guests filing into the auditorium. "Then, let's go."

"Everyone, thank you for coming to this rather impromptu performance. Starlight and I received a request to sing a love song, and we decided that we will honor that request." Seiya paused to let the whistles and yells die down before continuing. "We've decided to sing a song that I wrote many years ago." He stopped to let the music flow through him, and began to sing:

_I can't believe my fortune_

_In finding you and bringing you into my life_

_You're the gold that I desire_

_Always able to hold me within the circle of your arms_

_You were able to melt the ice around my heart_

_And warm it with the selfless warmth of spring_

_You chased away the eternal winter with an embrace_

_And sealed it away with a kiss_

_When we were together that first night_

_I saw the sun, the moon, the stars_

_I was able to fly over the moon_

_In my fascination and love for you_

_Lying there with you_

_Silent from the ancient rite of sacred love_

_I can't believe that I had survived this long_

_Without the warmth that you bring to me_

_Everything goes so well_

_While you're at my side_

_I never want to let you go_

_Even as time goes by_

_Please hold me close_

_Never let me go_

_I want to stay in the warmth_

_The comfort that you give me_

Usagi stepped up, and sang her part:

_I can't believe my fortune_

_In finding you and bringing you into my life_

_You're the gold that I desire_

_Always able to keep me safe within the circle of your arms_

_I was so young and naïve_

_Watching others find love and happiness_

_And being left behind_

_You saved me from the deep pit of darkness_

_Did anyone tell you that ignorance is bliss_

_If they did, then they're wrong_

_Once you taught me how to love_

_I felt as if I would never let you go_

_Staying in the warmth of your arms_

_Hating for the magic of the night to end_

_I suddenly had the relevation_

_That we shared something very special together_

_Everything goes so well_

_While you're at my side_

_I never want to let you go_

_Even as time goes by_

_Please hold me close_

_Never let me go_

_I want to stay in the warmth_

_The comfort that you give me_

_I love you…_

As the two finished with the last line, the fans began to cheer and shout for an encore. Seiya and Usagi sang three more songs together and went offstage.

"Are you feeling tired?" Seiya asked, looking down at her.

"A little," she admitted. She let out a little yawn. "I didn't know that singing would be so tiring." She looked at Seiya. "Is this how you felt after your first concert?"

He nodded. Usagi yawned again, and moved towards her dressing room. "I'll go change."

"Hai." He watched her as she went into her dressing room, and turned to enter his. He caught himself yawning as he shut the door. It seemed that he, too, was succumbing to the tantalizing spell called Sleep.

Usagi smiled as she changed into a pale yellow skirt and pink top, slipping into a pair of slingbacks. She was content, happy in the direction that her life was taking. Would nothing get better than this?

'No,' she decided as she picked up her bag. 'At least, not yet,' she amended to herself as she opened the door and found Seiya, leaning against the wall, waiting for her. He straightened, and offered his arm. Usagi wrapped her small hand around his elbow where his forearm and upper arm. Seiya covered her hand with his free one, giving her a half-smile. She smiled back.

As they moved to go to the backdoors to leave, they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Usagi?"

Usagi felt as if her heart had stopped.

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I am SO EVIL!!!! I know! My beta was about to kill me when she saw how this chapter ended………….Eheheh…..please don't kill me, people. Otherwise I can't continue the fic……….;;


	3. Comfort

Title : Revived

By : BloodofInnocence

Category : Sailor Moon

Type : Alternate Reality

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 3

Rating : R

A/N: Yeah………..it's around 2:30 in the morning, and I am just SO tired………………

Does anybody take Art History or something? That way I can pummel them with questions…….

I find it a good thing…and a healthy thing, too, that I am just EVIL when it comes to cliffhangers. It's perfectly healthy, people, so don't be shy and YELL at me for stopping the chapter like that.

I was just watching "The Mission," and I got all excited because it's about Jesuits and that. It turns out, it's more like war and gore. Yeah….

Note! All the songs featured here—unless I say so—are written by me. If anyone wants to use them, please feel free….WITH MY PERMISSION!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you think I would be stuck studying for exams?

Last Time….

_'No,' she decided as she picked up her bag. 'At least, not yet,' she amended to herself as she opened the door and found Seiya, leaning against the wall, waiting for her. He straightened, and offered his arm. Usagi wrapped her small hand around his elbow where his forearm and upper arm. Seiya covered her hand with his free one, giving her a half-smile. She smiled back._

_As they moved to go to the backdoors to leave, they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Usagi?"_

_Usagi felt as if her heart had stopped._

Chapter 3: Comfort

Usagi slowly turned to see her first love, her heart, standing there with a beautiful girl on his arm. Recognizing the girl as the woman who was with Darien when she came to the United States, she forced herself to smile and say, "Hello."

Darien looked surprise at her use of English, and it was apparent that she was fluent in the language, too. Flicking indifferent blue eyes at her companion, he said, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. How are your studies in America?" asked Usagi, steeling herself against the bleeding of her heart. The first man to hold it. The first man to break it. Small wonder that the man who were both those personnages was standing there, right in front of her, making casual conversation. It was disconcerting.

"Hello," said Seiya, carefully observing the other male. Usagi's former love seemed to be a serious person, intelligent and carefully educated. It was clear that he was older than Usagi—probably around his age. He lifted his hand saying, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Seiya Lights."

"Darien Shields." The two quickly shook hands, and Darien said, "When did you arrive in England, Usagi?"

"Three months ago, from the United States."

The last few words rang through the air, firmly lodging themselves into his mind. _From the United States…_

"Oh?" he asked with some difficulty.

"Seiya! Usagi! Come on! The limo's waiting!" shouted someone down the hall. The four looked to see Yaten coming from the double-ended doors.

"We're coming," said Seiya, and turned back to Darien and his companion. "It was, again, pleasing to meet you," he said, and turned his head to Usagi. "Ready?"

"Yes." She let him lead her down the hall, leaving Darien with his companion behind them. She couldn't resist glancing out of the corner of her eye.

Darien stood there, observing her with unreadable eyes. He was clenching his teeth, and his eyebrows dipped low between his eyes. His shoulders were squared, and he was standing tall like a statue of stone. He looked like the time when he broke up with her the first time.

Tears filled Usagi's eyes. Walking away from him was practically the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Her vision blurred with the many tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Her hand clenched on Seiya's elbow, telling herself to stay strong. Yet…

When she got into the limousine, she broke.

"Yaten, open the door."

"OK." The light-haired man opened the French double doors that led to their companion's room. Seiya walked in, carrying the sleeping Usagi in his arms. After she had cried long and hard during the ride, she fell asleep from exhaustion and stress. Seiya and the others didn't have the heart to wake her afterwards, so Seiya simply carried her in.

Balancing her on his knee, Seiya flung aside the fluffy comforter and tucked Usagi in, pulling the comforter over and securely around her. Looking down at her, her cheeks stained with dried tears, the paleness of her visage, he suddenly felt a rage that threatened to consume him whole, eating away at his soul until he felt nothing but eternal fire that refused to be extinguished with just revenge.

'That bastard.'

Running his eyes over her face one last time, he turned and went with the others out of the room, closing the doors quietly. With a nod, Seiya led them to the study, and then turned to face the worried Taiki and Yaten. "What do we do about this?"

"I don't know," admitted Taiki. "It's clear that Usagi's heart still has not repaired itself completely. I'm afraid that seeing her former love only unraveled the healing." He turned to Yaten, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What do you think, Yaten?"

"I agree with Taiki that Usagi hasn't fully recovered from her hurt, but I think that we really can't do anything except for watch and wait. If there is any solution, it is to keep her mind of herself. Seiya. We have that tour scheduled in four months, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we bump that up? The whirlwind during the tour ought to keep Usagi's mind off from contemplating her former love. Also, I sent in some pictures to some major magazines, and they want to use her."

Seiya nodded. "I talked to Usagi about the possibility of embarking on a modeling career along with singing with us, and she agreed. Our next album will be focused on moonlight."

"Romantic interludes?" guessed Yaten. He received a nod in response. "We start composing in three days, since there is no rush. In terms of the tour, leave it. Modeling with take up time."

"OK." The three men went to their respective rooms, and each fell asleep, expecting the sun to rise the next day.

"Darien?"

"….Oh, Sayuri," said Darien, looking up to see his fiancée and lover coming in, wearing a bathrobe. Drying her hair with a towel, she said, "Daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu." Even so, he slipped back into his mind, thinking about the words Usagi had said earlier: "…from the United States." What did she mean? Why would she stop by the United States? She didn't know anyone in the United States—at least, anyone that he knew. Why did she stop by the States?

"Darien?"

"…Hai?"

"Is something wrong? You've been distracted since we came back to the hotel yesterday."

"….It's nothing." He smiled at his lover. "What do you want to do while we're in London?"

She shrugged. "Wakarinai. Let's see…visit the Big Ben, go to the Kensington Gardens, tour Oxford University, look around the museums…" She picked up the newspaper and paused. "And get another glimpse on the world's newest star." She handed the paper over to him.

Looking down, Darien saw a close-up of Usagi smiling at the camera, her blue eyes sparkling and her mouth tempting. Big letters announced the title: "STARLIGHT" STARTS HER DEBUT WITH A BANG. Under the picture read the caption: "London's new baby doll is pictured by Yaten Lights, a part of the famous Three Lights." As he skimmed the article, he caught snatches of her arrival in London and how she joined the group. It also said that she would probably sign a movie contract and model for a few major magazines. There were also rumors of a book on her coming out. Indeed, Usagi Tsukino had come to London with a bang.

Lowering the paper, Darien stared off into space. Kami-sama, was Usagi beautiful. He could hardly believe it when he recognized her at the concert. So the once klutzy girl had become a princess—no, a queen. She was unearthly beautiful, with silver hair and blue eyes. Where did she get that silver hair? Last time he checked, she had two buns of mustard-yellow hair on either side of her head. Even that meatball hairstyle was gone, only to be replaced with free locks or a braid. The flowing elegance marked that of a confident woman, aware of her own worth and no longer an immature, spoiled child. He smiled bitterly. How foolish he was in not noticing that potential when he left for the United States. Now he was paying for that with regret.

Kami-sama. What had he done?

Morning found Usagi sleeping heavily in her bed, oblivious to the new day. She was only awakened by her own dreams, fitful and disturbing. They were filled of horror and evil.

Sitting up, she blinked, trying to banish the cobwebs of sleep from her mind, and immediately remembered what had happened the night before. A single tear trailed down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it away. No sense of shedding tears over the past.

Standing up, she went over to her closet and changed into a simple black skirt and a cream halter. Though it was nearly freezing outside, she was toasty warm, probably from the heater that was perpetually on. Brushing her hair and pulling it back with a ponytail, she slipped into black heels and went out.

Peeking into the other bedrooms, she couldn't help but smile when she saw all three men sleeping in their rooms. Going into the kitchen, she pulled on an apron and thought, 'What should I cook for breakfast?' Contemplating some recipes, she settled on scrambled eggs and bacon stuffed into moist biscuits, complemented by fried mashed potatoes.

The smells and sounds of cooking must have waken the men, for Seiya came out shortly, yawning and blinking in the bright sunlight. Usagi handed him his daily coffee, black with a teaspoon of cream. He sipped it, watching her flit around the kitchen, then said, "Are you all right?"

Usagi paused in her work, and looked at Seiya. He looked steadily back at her, conveying his concern for her through his eyes. Turning back to stir the eggs, she said, "Yes. Why would I not be?" She transferred the scrambled eggs to a cool plate, and checked the biscuits in the oven.

Seiya considered her for a moment, then noticed that she was moving in a mechanical sort of way. Setting down his cup, he circled the counter and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. His heart turned to ice when he saw the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. As he watched, the tears ran down her cheeks, marking a part of her that would never be changed. With his free hand, he wiped them away, caressing her cheek with his hand. She watched him with watery blue eyes, wondering how he could give such comfort in a small gesture.

"Do not mourn for a man who did not truly love you," he said quietly.

"What if…I can't?" she whispered, her eyes closing as even more tears filled her eyes, hating herself for her weakness over a man who left her for another. "What if…he comes back?"

"Then face him as the Usagi that I know, the Usagi who is strong and courageous. The Usagi that overcame her fears and sang on that stage yesterday. The Usagi that I can always care for."

She stared up at him, searching his gray eyes. He looked steadily back at her, talking to her through his eyes. He was concerned about her, concerned that she would break because of her former love. The rage against the man who had broken her was enough to drive him out of control, to rip into the very same man for breaking this precious flower. That man didn't deserve the woman who stood before him today.

"Thank…you…" she whispered, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes were dry, having stopped the tears that fell for the man who had doubted her love for him. Seiya lowered his hand. "That's the Usagi I know," he said.

She smiled tremelously. "I'm all right, Seiya. Thank you…for the comfort."

He nodded, and then turned to pick up his coffee cup. "Taiki, Yaten, and I were thinking of going to the Kensington Gardens today. Do you feel up to it?" he asked, looking at Usagi from across his coffee cup.

"Yes!"

"Wow….it's so beautiful!" said Usagi, looking around the gardens.

"Yes, it is," agreed Seiya as Taiki and Yaten came out of the car. "And not infested with reporters, for once."

Yaten made a face. "It's a good thing, too, since they've been bombarding us with questions on what we're going to do now." He looked up at the winter sky. "It's kind of amazing, with the Kensington Gardens opened right now when it's winter."

"You're right. Usagi, are you warm?" asked Seiya to Usagi.

"Mm-hm. You needn't worry about me, Seiya. I'm fine," said Usagi, smiling at the lead star. She turned to look around at the gardens. Despite the fact that the chilled winter had worn away the flowers, the majestic heights of the trees did nothing less to diminish that beauty. It was a still, eternal scene of shrouded beauty, beautiful in an almost cold way by the chill in the air and the sound of silence embracing the gardens.

"I'll go on ahead, all right?" Usagi said, looking back at the three men. They nodded, and Usagi ran ahead, taking random routes that led her to a miniscule lake amidst the darkness of the trees. She stopped when she saw that the lake was covered by a thin ice, too perilous for anyone to venture out on it. Lifting her face, she breathed in the fresh air, sighing happily at being outside.

"Usagi." The voice behind her made her freeze. Unlike the last time, she had nowhere to run now. Slowly but surely, she turned, locking now impassive blue eyes with grey ones. "Darien."

The man was a little bit taken back by the lack of expression in her eyes. The Usagi he knew was incapable of not showing any feeling. Uncomfortable, he cleared his throat. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" he asked.

"Right here will be fine," said Usagi icily. Lifting her chin defiantly, she asked, "Well? What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why…did you come to the United States?"

She immediately tensed. Of all the questions, he had to ask that. She surveyed the man she thought to have loved. Now all she could feel for him was an emptiness that was partially healed by another man. Turning her head to see the iced-over water, she asked tonelessly, "Why do you ask?"

"You do not know any people in the States, at least from what I knew. In addition to that, I wondered why you would come to the United States. After all, you struggled with English back in Japan."

Usagi suddenly turned her head to look at Darien with blazing eyes. "Never…._never_ talk to me as if we know each other," she said in a biting tone. "We stopped knowing each other as soon as you betrayed me."

"'Betrayed?' You should really learn how to use that word," warned Darien, his blue eyes also flashing. "You've never visited me while I was in the United States. I only received vague letters and e-mails with distracted phone calls, but that was it. It was as if I was only someone to report to rather than talk like we usually did before I left."

"Vague letters and e-mails? Distracted phone calls? Do you have any idea what I was doing during those years after you left? I was working. I had a job, making money so that I could visit you the minute I could pay for my own plane ticket. I was working so that I could see _you_," she said, poking Darien in the chest as she spoke. "I dreamed every night like a lovesick girl of the day that I would see you and hold you in my arms. I counted the days until my flight. I even moved out of my family's home in order to work while I went to college. What do you mean, 'someone to report?' I was so tired to talk to you since I was working and taking day and night classes. That's why I was distracted. Do you think someone like that would actually go out with another boy?" She laughed. "What _other_ boy could I see? I pined after you like the _dog_ who waited for Odysseus' return in the _Odyssey_. Like some ridiculous, stupid dog pining after his master. When I arrived from the United States, what do I find? You living with another girl—your lover, to be exact!"

It was as if something in Usagi had snapped, opening up the dam of emotions that threatened to consume her whole. Her cheeks were flushed with indignance, her chest heaving as she kept on poking him in the chest. "How do you think I would feel? Just smile and forgive you? No. You didn't even notice me as you….you…..You clearly showed me that you did not miss me at all.

"What do you think I would do? Wait in the hotel like a puppy until you come and see me? I'm not the dumb, innocent teenager you took me as, Darien. I've grown up in those hours after I had my heart broken by _you_. I was determined to show you that I'm not limited. I've changed, Darien. Don't treat me as a young girl who doesn't know any better. In the emptiness of my heart I found someone new. Someone who can take care of me. Someone who can respect me for who _I_ am, not what I can do."

"Usagi." The newcomer's voice made the two turn around. Seiya was standing there, gazing worriedly at her. "Are you having problems?"

"No." Turning from Darien, she started for the older man. "I'm fine. Are we going?"

"Yes. Yaten suddenly got a craving for prime ribs."

"That sounds good. I've got a great recipe for marinated ribs."

"Good. Yaten and Taiki went ahead, so all we have to do is go to the grocery store and buy what we need. Yaten's eager to help out in the kitchen." Seiya looked up and said, "Hello."

"Hello," said Darien, carefully observing the man that stood before him. The one who made his mark in the international entertainment world when he was young. Pronounced a child prodigy, he finished high school at the age of nine, but finished college at the age of eleven. Going onto graduate school, he studied business and law, receiving graduate degrees in both of them in the span of four years. All the while he was busy being carted over the world to sing on concerts and on the radio, eventually landing his first lead acting role at the age of thirteen. Founding a corporation at seventeen, it was a major hit for himself, and in the course of five years acquired numerous companies under his control. He was the talk of the century, the glittering figure of success.

"It is a coincidence that we should meet again. Unfortunately, Usagi and I have to leave. Please excuse us," Seiya said, leading her away. As they went away, Seiya murmured, "Are you all right, Usagi?"

"Yes," she said, looking up at him with clear eyes. "I'm over him, Seiya."

Seiya smiled, and the two went away, leaving the solitary figure behind.

'Damn it!' thought Darien as he stared at the two receding figures. 'All this time I thought that Usagi was cheating on me, when it was the opposite: _I_ was the one cheating on her. She worked and worked because of me for nothing.' Clenching his fists, he blindly punched the trunk of a nearby tree. 'I was the fool. I was insecure enough to ditch her love for a new one. What have I done?

'Kami-sama, what will I do now?'

"Usagi."

"Seiya." The silver-haired woman turned to see the grey-eyed man looking broodingly at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"The man…Darien Shields. Can you tell me about him?"

Usagi blinked, bemused. It wasn't like Seiya to pry into personal matters. Turning to look at the calm pond, she calmly asked, "What do you want to know about him?"

"Your experiences with him."

Usagi sighed heavily. "I suppose I can't really avoid this, yes?" she asked. Seiya just looked at her with those eyes. Not really looking at anything, she said, "I suppose…Darien was more of a protector than an actual lover. I was fourteen when I met him, you see. He was eighteen, and much more sophisticated than I was. I never thought that he would notice me. But…" She laughed. "We fought so much that it didn't seem possible that we would notice each other. But we did.

"We started going out…Mm, about two months after we met. Until a few months ago, we had many times when we were on the verge of a breakup, but got back together. We would meet whenever our schedules permitted, and since our schools were the same way, walked to school together.

"All that shattered over two years ago, when Harvard chose his essay and bestowed upon him a scholarship to study in the United States. He accepted it, since it was always his goal to study in the United States," said Usagi, her lips curved in a bitter smile. "I saw him off at the airport on the promise that I would visit him in the United States as soon as I could. He promised to call and e-mail me, too. That was the last time I saw him until three months ago. I worked while I went to school, you see. When I finally made enough money to visit him, I packed and took the first flight to the United States.

"However, it seemed that fate would be unkind towards me. When I reached the States and headed straight for the place he was living in while studying at Harvard…I found someone there. A girl, to be exact." Usagi laughed self-deprecatingly. "I remember it clearly, that moment. She was wearing one of his bathrobes, carrying a cup full of coffee, and had the face of someone who just got up. She was equally surprised to see me, I think, because she turned to find Darien coming out of the bedroom, wearing another bathrobe. He seemed surprised to see me, if a little guilty. I felt utterly satisfied when I grabbed the girl's coffee and tossed it into his face.

"_That_ caused a commotion by itself. Neighbors were running out to see what happened, and saw me walking away from a coffee-drenched college guy. Looking back at it, I think it was more funny than shocking. When I returned to the hotel room, I changed my ticket to London for a trip around Europe while I had the time and dyed my hair. I was determined to not be the girl that Darien had knew in Japan. I was determined to become someone I longed to be, uninhibited by self-disgust or shyness."

Leaning against the tree trunk, Seiya closed his eyes and said, "And you have, Usagi."

Usagi looked at him, surprised, but he was too busy relaxing to notice. Turning back to look at the pond, she clutched the shawl tighter about her and murmured, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you, Seiya." She turned and smiled at him brilliantly as he lifted his head and opened his eyes. They looked at each other, feeling as if time had stopped for this moment. Despite the chill in the air, the sun was shining, and they had taken advantage of the sunshine to go to a private spot, just the two of them, and share a snack together under the magnolia tree.

"They're in love," remarked Yaten to Taiki. The two men were watching the two from a distance, seeing that it was a private moment for the two.

"You think so?" asked Taiki. "I don't think that Usagi would fall in love in such little time. After all, she _was_ deeply in love with her former love."

"But, it's _Seiya_ we're talking about," protested Yaten. He sincerely hoped that Usagi and Seiya would get together. After all, they were compactible in every kind of way. "Who can resist Seiya? I mean, he has that quality of mystery that tugs at every woman. But then, don't we all?" he mused after a moment.

"For you, I sincerely doubt that."

"Hey!"

"What's going on?" asked Usagi as she and Seiya came across the grass towards the other two men. Yaten was yelling at Taiki, while the older man looked disinterested in the conversation.

"Nothing," said Taiki flatly.

Seiya looked at Yaten, who was heaving heavily. 'Somehow, I get the feeling that something _did_ happen,' he thought. He said, "Why don't we go home."

A/N: ;; There….another chapter has gone by. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't meet anyone's expectations, but I was not really satisfied with this chapter……….sorry, everyone.

I will be answering reviews in the _next_ chapter. I'm just too lazy to see the reviews. ;; I'm sorry if I'm so lazy and/or have a short term memory. But I _will_ sometime answer to those reviews.

You will have noticed that there has been some improvement on the Seiya/Usagi matching. I wanted it so that Usagi and Seiya would build up trust in each other before actually admitting each other's feelings. You also will have noticed that I have recounted what had happened in the United States. One reviewer in particular (there might've been more, but I remember one clearly) asked what happened in the United States, and here it is. In the next chapter there will be (probably) some advances in Usagi and Seiya's relationship, but I don't know. Should I make it that she meets the Senshi? Your choice.

There will be another Seiya/Usagi fic coming out soon. Please watch for it!

Ja!


	4. Author's Note

10 October 2008

**10 October 2008**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone, this is BloodofInnocence. I'm sorry that I haven't communicated for such a long time, but due to health issues and the concern of my education I cannot update any longer.**

**But fear not! A good friend of mine, silentstar01, will be taking my fanfiction and (hopefully) finishing them for me. She has been helping me write my stories and encouraged me through personal trials. She also has been writing a lot of fanfiction (though had not put up on the internet), and she was the one who taught me how to write—my style is VERY similar, if not the same, as hers.**

**I hope that all of you who have faithfully reviewed will warmly welcome her in finishing my stories.**

**This is a very sad good-bye for me, for I have been warmed by your loyalty and your putting my stories under your favorites. I hope that you will do it for silentstar01, too.**

**Tears and Cheers,**

**BloodofInnocence**


	5. Author's Note II: A New Author!

**19 January 2009 Update**

Hello, I am silentstar01, the person who will (sometime) finish all the projects Blood_of_Innocence would have wanted to be finished. I am finally active at at this website: .net/u/1712911/ I hope that I will be able to live up to readers' standards.

After I start posting up updates, I will be erasing Blood_of_Innocence's stories from her account, and will be uploading on mine. Please be kind to consider that I am not Blood_of_Innocence, and my writing style may be different than what readers expect. (^^;;)

Thank you and I look forward to your comments!


End file.
